


shared smoke.

by DictionaryWrites



Series: ☀️☀️☀️ Prompt Minifills [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cigarettes, Kissing, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-30 18:18:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15102311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: Professor Potter is blocking the entrance to Severus' office - again.





	shared smoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: ☀️ and snarry + smoking kink?

“Professor Potter,” Severus says, lowly. Potter grins at him, leaning back against the door of Severus’ office. There he is, short and lightly muscled - and blocking Severus’ door. “You’re in my way.”

“Am I?” Potter asks, slowly. Severus sees the soft glow of the cigarette’s end in the dim light of the dungeons, and he watches as Potter’s lips close around the butt, watches the slight twitch of his throat as he inhales, his lips pursed about it, and then–

Potter exhales, and for a moment, Severus loses sight of his face. There is just Potter’s body, hidden in the shadow, and a cloud of grey smoke. Severus shifts through it, and he tastes the acrid tobacco in the back of his throat, feels it sting at his sensitive nose, as he pins Potter back by his shoulders. Potter looks up into his face - but only a  _little_  up, because Potter might be shorter, but Severus has never been tall himself - and grins.

“Professor Snape,” he says quietly. His teeth glint in the light. “Now you’re in  _my_  way.”

“You really must stop doing this,” Severus whispers. “I might… Take offence.”

“Take offence? But, Professor Snape, I’m only asking advice from an  _esteemed_  mentor.”

“I am not your mentor.” Potter presses his body closer to Severus’, the front of his chest brushing against Severus’ own - the man is  _warm_ , and Severus can feel the muscle of years of Quidditch practice beneath the fabric. His mouth is dry.

“Oh, good,” Potter murmurs. “Means I don’t need to feel bad about doing this.” He brings the cigarette to his mouth again, inhaling long and slow, the tip glowing brighter–

And then he drags Severus into a kiss, breathing smoke into his mouth and leaving the two of them misted in it at once. 

**Author's Note:**

> Put a ☀️ and a prompt in my ask for a minifill! 
> 
> [Hit me up](http://dictionarywrites.tumblr.com/faq). Requests always open.


End file.
